


the walls kept tumbling down

by BerryliciousCheerio



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Final War, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryliciousCheerio/pseuds/BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the war is over, who is left standing among the rubble?</p><p>(or: the final battle is over)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the walls kept tumbling down

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt
> 
> "okay um... allydia + 23 and have it be "things we said among the rubble" is that a good prompt idk"
> 
> disclaimed

 

 

The town is in ruins around you, but Allison holds your hand so tightly you pretend that the ashes aren’t choking you.  

"Lydia," she breathes, squeezing your fingers, crying beside you.  Your pack starts to come together, dirty and bedraggled and battle scarred.  

The final war is over.  

You did what you could.  

You let go of her hand to cup her face, leaning up to rest your forehead against hers.  ”It’s over,” you whimper.  The corpses stare at you from over her shoulder, but—.  ”We’re  _safe.”_


End file.
